Falling Into The Trinity 4: "Parting"
by spikesangel
Summary: The continuing story of Buffy and Angel's family


Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS characters. I own the plot to this story and the new characters

Rating: PG, but there is some language

Summary: The continuing story of Buffy, Angel, and their children.

Author's note: I am revising all my stories before I finish or write any others. Bear with me, please. This is the new, improved, and revised edition of this story. Enjoy!

Falling into the trinity 4: "parting is such sweet sorrow"

1

__

Outside Buffy and Angel's Apartment, Five Minutes after the Initiative left

"Oh dear God, tell me he is alive..." "I think he is, he has only lost a lot of blood." "The children...what the hell happened..." "Look, he's coming to." 

Spike felt himself swimming in a pool of black, sticky liquid. He heard voices, but couldn't place them. He wanted to sink in the darkness, to be taken away from everything. Then he felt someone near him, calling to him. Spike looked around to see a young girl with dark hair...and ocean blue eyes. "Please...don't leave me..." she whispered. Spike watched as she smiled at him and disappeared. He nodded and looked ahead of him, watching as a light came closer and closer, and pulled him out of the pool of death. 

"Wot the..." Spike whispered. "Spike!" Buffy cried. "Thank God!" "We thought we had lost you, Spikey..." Angel said. Spike leaned up on his elbows, then flinched as a wave of pain moved though his chest. "It's a piece of glass," Angel said as he pulled it out, making Spike yelp a little. Buffy leaned over and helped Angel pick up Spike. "It was th' bloody Initiative tha' di' this," Spike growled. He looked around frantically as he remembered everything that had taken place. "They took...oh bloody fuck...they 'ave th' babies," Spike whispered as tears fell from his eyes. "It's okay, Spike," Buffy said sadly. "We know you did everything you could. I don't think they will hurt the babies though, they will want to keep them alive for testing." Angel nodded. "Even though, I don't want them in there a second more then I can help it. It's not safe here; the police will be here soon." Buffy and Spike nodded agreement. "We need to fix you up Spike, and we need help. Let's go to Giles'." The three vampires walked quickly away as sirens surrounded the complex.

__

The Same time...Misery and Demise's motel room

"Damn that hurts Mis!" Demise cried out as Misery cleaned his wound. "I know, lover, but it has to be done," she replied. Demise groaned. "There, lover, I'm done." Misery stepped back and admired her handiwork. Suddenly, a phone rang from the depths of Demise's suitcase. Misery leaped over a pile of clothes and picked it up. "Yes? Oh, hey..." Misery covered the mouthpiece with her hand and mouthed "It's my watcher!" Demise rolled his eyes. "What is it, Frank? Yes, we met up with the parents yesterday. We almost had them but Demise was injured and...What? Oh really? The children only, you say. Hmmm, that sounds promising. The Initiative...yes, all right." Misery adjusted the phone. "What the hell? No I will not! I will not return to Las Vegas! _What?_" Misery shrieked. "No. Hell no!" Demise sat up and stared at her angry face. "What is it, Mis?" he asked. Misery looked at him. "This ass wants us to return to Vegas after this mission to find new partners. He says we are too sloppy together." Demise growled and stood up. Misery turned back to the phone. "I don't give a damn what the Council says. If they want that, well...I don't work for them any more!" Misery threw the phone into the wall and watched as it broke into pieces. 

She went to Demise and embraced him. "I guess we don't have a boss anymore, lover," Misery said, smiling. Demise smiled back. "I was waiting for the day you would tell them to fuck off." "I guess we can leave this damn town then, Demise," Misery said. Demise shook his head. "No. I have a better idea. Those children...they are powerful." A serious look crossed his face. "What are you thinking of, Demise?" Misery asked. He smiled at her. "Mis, darling, how would you like to become a mother?"

2

__

Inside the Initiative's laboratory

"The babies are doing well," the dark haired scientist said to his female companion. "Yes. I agree," she answered. "It is too bad Finn didn't catch the parents." The male nodded. "True, true. But all we really need are the children."

__

Giles Apartment, Dawn

"Buffy!" Giles cried as he pulled her, Angel, and Spike into his condo. "What happened?" "Spike needs help, Giles," Buffy said wearily as she and Angel helped Spike sit on the couch. Giles nodded and ran for his medical kit. Buffy reached for the phone. "Angel, I'm calling Wills." He nodded at her as Giles returned with the kit and began to treat Spike's wounds. "Tell me what is going on," Giles ordered. "Where are the children?" Angel sighed. "The Initiative took them..." he said slowly. "What?" Giles cried. Spike nodded. "I was at th' apartment, taking care o' th' babies, when th' babies all opened their eyes at th' same time, like they knew th' bloody wanker Fish boy was there. I fought, but there were too many. Th' wankers threw me out th' window. When I woke up, they were gone wi' th' kids, an' Buffy an' Angel were there." "Willow, Xander, and Anya are on their way over. Xander's calling Cordy and Wesley too," Buffy interrupted. 

"You were out...when the Initiative attacked Spike, Buffy?" Giles asked. "Yeah." Buffy wrinkled her forehead. "We were attacked too, but not by the Initiative." "The new slayer is in town," Angel finished. "What?" Giles and Spike cried together. Buffy nodded. "Yep. Her name's Misery. Nice name, isn't it?" "She was accompanied by a vampire called Demise," Angel said. "Demise?" Giles said, his forehead wrinkled in thought. "I've heard of him." "I don't like the bloody wanker," Spike said. "Me an' Dru met up wi' 'im in France. Nasty bloke, loved t' kill an' torture. Brings back memories." A faraway look came over his face. "But even though, 'e is a dangerous bloke. We 'ave to be careful of 'im." Angel, Buffy, and Giles exchanged looks. 

"Well the matter at hand is not the Slayer, but how we get our kids back," Buffy said. Spike and Angel nodded their heads in agreement. Suddenly, the door opened and Willow, Anya, Xander, Cordelia, and Wesley walked in. Greetings were received and spoken, and the story of the kidnapping was related, as well as that of Misery and Demise. Willow hugged Buffy as she covered her face in her hands. "This is bad..." Anya said. Xander held his girlfriend tightly and nodded. Wesley scratched his head. "A new Slayer...and I wasn't contacted...this is very strange indeed." Cordelia patted Angel's arm and smiled down at Buffy. "Don't worry you guys, we will get the babies back." "Yes," Giles agreed. "And I have a plan."

3

__

The indoor entrance to the Initiative, nine hours later

Misery laughed as she dropped the dead body of the scientist. "Retinal scans complete. Garibay, Marisa." The door opened. Demise smiled and followed Misery into the long hallway. Misery turned from side to side. "Where the hell do we start looking?" she asked. Demise shrugged, then quickly pulled her aside as a group of men in military outfits came into the hallway. One man lagged behind. As they passed, Misery silently pulled the man into a small room. "Where are the babies?" she asked bluntly. The man glared at her and shook his head. Demise frowned and pulled out a large knife with jagged edges. "Do we have to pry it out of you?" he asked coldly. The man's eyes grew wide as Demise approached him.

__

The outdoor entrance to the Initiative, the same time

"This is really hard!" Buffy cried as she, Spike, and Angel pulled open the stuck door to the inside of the Initiative. With one more pull, the door finally opened. "Finally!" Anya complained. "Remember the plan now, guys," Angel said. "We go inside, split into groups, and find the babies. The communicators Giles bought are only to be used when the babies are found." "Yes," Willow agreed. "All the military dude's walkie-talkies will pick up the frequency," Xander added. "So just say: 'Babies found' and haul ass back here. Everyone else will follow. If a group happens to get into trouble...well, use the communicators anyway." The group nodded and walked into the Initiative compound. 

"Okay," Buffy said as they came to the first door. "There are nine of us. Cordy, you and Wesley go with Angel, since you three work well together. Spike, you've got Wills and Giles. That leaves Anya and Xander to come with me. My group will take this door. Take care you guys..." With that, she, Anya, and Xander left. Angel turned to Cordy and Xander. "Let's go." Spike nodded to Willow and Giles, and they all went their separate ways.

4

__

Inside the Initiative, ten minutes later: Misery and Demise

"The guy said to go left, Mis." "I know. We are going left." "No, we are definitely going right," Demise grumbled. "No, see here is the red door." Misery smiled at her lover and pushed the door open to find the babies lying in small incubators, surrounded by scientists and military guys in uniform. There was a rush of commotion as Misery and Demise rushed into action, killing as many men as they could. 

Misery broke the necks of four scientists as quick as she could, before a military guy grabbed her. With a twist of her arm, she pulled him over her head and kicked him in the face as she pulled away his gun. "Down Demise!" she cried as she sent a spray of bullets around the room. Her sudden attack killed most of the remaining men. Demise gutted one of the others while Misery shot the other. "Get the kids, and hurry," Demise yelled as he watched an alarm bell go off. Misery carefully removed an incubator cover and picked up Marius. All of a sudden, a swarm of men rushed in, led by Riley. Demise ran for Misery, who still held Marius, and pulling her by the arm, ran out the other door. 

__

Inside the Initiative, a couple of minutes later: Spike's group

Giles, Spike, and Willow ran down the corridor, followed by a small group of military guys. "This way!" Giles cried as the three ran into a room. They stood for a moment, shocked at the sight of many dead bodies and blood. Babies were crying, and Willow ran to see Seraphina and Aurora crying in their incubators. "The babies!" she cried. Giles grabbed a gun from the floor and threw it to Spike. "Here they come!" he yelled as the military guys ran into the room. Giles picked up another gun and let loose on the men, as did Spike. Willow screamed and grabbed the babies, hiding with them under a table. 

"I can't see Marius!" Willow yelled above the noise. A movement beside her made her flinch. A scientist was still alive, though gunshot wounds crisscrossed his chest. "Where is the baby boy?" Willow cried. "Th...the dark...h...haired girl...took...the.." he whispered. "The dark haired girl?" Willow's eyes grew wide as she remembered Buffy's description of the newest Slayer. "Was she with a blonde man?" The man nodded and made a coughing sound as he died. Willow began to breathe heavily and she looked away. Giles looked under the table. "Let's go, now!" he cried. Willow handed him Sera and handed Aurora to Spike, who hugged her close. "Where's Marius?" Spike asked. "That new Slayer was here and took him," Willow answered as they ran out the door. "Call the others," was all Giles said.

__

Inside the Initiative, Buffy's group

Buffy shut the door and listened as the people she heard running passed by. She felt Marius' presence very close by. Anya stifled a cough as Xander rubbed his nose. "This room is too small!" Buffy whispered. Anya gave Xander a significant look. "Not for only two people..." "Eeww much?" Buffy said, her nose wrinkled. Anya wiggled a little. "It's too tight in here!" she whined. Buffy turned her head to tell Anya to stop moving around when suddenly the door busted open and they all fell out...surrounded by Riley and his troops, the same ones that were chasing Misery and Demise. Buffy got up quickly and glared at Riley. 

"You stole my children!" she said menacingly. Riley looked at her with love in his eyes. "Buffy," he said patronizingly, "please give up this silly charade and come back to me. Forget about the children and the vampires." Buffy stared at him in wonder. "I love my children, Riley. I love Angel. I hate you! You stole my children and made them suffer!" she screamed. "For that, you will die!" Riley lost all hope of her coming back to him in that moment. "You have chosen, then, Buffy. I am truly sorry for what I must do." Buffy didn't give him the chance to tell her what he was going to do. She rammed him with her elbow and knocked him over. Grabbing his gun, she quickly aimed it at him and looked around. "Put down your weapons or I kill this asshole!" she cried. The men looked at Riley, who nodded. Guns, knives, and utility belts dropped to the floor.

Buffy motioned for Anya and Xander to pick up all the weapons. "Stick them in the closet, but keep one for yourselves. You military asses sit down now!" They did so. Buffy kept her gun aimed at Riley. "See that black thingie?" she asked Xander. He nodded. "It's a heat ray. Aim it at the lock on the closet door and shoot until it melts closed." Xander watched as a red light melted the door shut. Buffy nodded. She began to back away slowly from Riley. "Follow me, guys," she said to Anya and Xander, who had their guns aimed at him too. "Ok, she whispered. Run!" The three turned and ran down the corridor as Riley and his troops got up to run after them.

__

Inside the Initiative, Six Minutes Later: Angel's group

"Angel, my legs are killing me!" Cordelia complained as she stopped to rub her stiletto-heeled shoes. Wesley stifled a laugh as he turned a corner and ran smack into a fleeing Demise. Misery ran up behind him, holding Marius. Angel gasped and charged Misery as Wesley and Demise struggled. Cordelia cried out as Misery jumped out of the way and pulled a knife out of her pocket, bringing it up to Marius' throat. Angel stopped mid-stride and Cordelia clapped her hands against her mouth. "All of you, freeze!" Misery yelled. "I will kill the child!" Demise stood up and kicked Wesley, then moved over to stand beside Misery. Angel slowly circled the Slayer and Demise. "Give me back my child," he said in a warning tone. Misery laughed and backed away towards the exit. Demise followed her. "We are leaving. If you follow us, I will kill the child!" She turned and began to run. 

Demise ran after her, Angel hot in pursuit. Cordelia helped Wesley up and they followed their friend. Suddenly, Demise turned and pulled out a gun. Angel's eyes widened as Demise opened fire. Cordelia gasped and dropped to the floor. Wesley jumped to the wall. Both watched as Angel's body was pumped full of bullets. Angel dropped to the floor and Demise turned to follow Misery. Cordelia and Wesley ran over to Angel. "Angel, are you still alive?" Cordelia cried. Angel nodded painfully. "I...am...all...right...no...bullet...got...my...heart..." he whispered. Wesley helped Angel up and Angel leaned on his shoulder. Cordelia helped Angel from the other side. At that time the communicator rang. 

Cordelia answered it. "Yes?" She heard Xander's voice answer also. "Is everyone okay?" Willow's voice asked. "Angel's hurt," Cordy answered. "Oh God!" Buffy cried. "He'll be okay," Cordelia said. "We have Sera and Aurora safely outside, everyone," Willow said. "We weren't able to find Marius because the Slayer has been here and she took him." "No!" Buffy screamed. "We just saw them," Cordelia said sadly. "Marius is okay, for now, but they got away. It was the blonde guy that shot Angel." "Oh no!" Willow and Buffy cried together. "Don't worry, we will get 'im back," Spike said. "You guys get out here now!" Giles said. Spike laughed. "Yeah, 'urry everyone. We 'ave a prezzie for th' military wankers!" "We're on our way," Cordelia said, and hung up the communicator.

5

__

Outside the outdoor entrance to the Initiative, two minutes later

Misery held the crying child close to her as she bolted out the door, running into Spike. She cried out and ran faster towards the car left outside for their getaway. Spike, stunned, lay sprawled on the ground as Willow ducked behind a tree with the two babies. Giles tried to grab Demise as he ran out, but was met with a gun in the face. "Don't move!" Demise shouted and backed away towards the car that had already been started by Misery. The car roared towards Demise, and he jumped in. Spike and Giles watched helplessly as the Slayer and her vampire lover took Marius. 

Soon after, Buffy and her group came running out. "Where are my babies?" Buffy cried as Willow handed her Seraphina and Aurora. "We couldn't catch the Slayer, Buffy," Giles said sadly. "I...understand," Buffy whispered. She began to cry as she hugged her children. At that very moment, Wesley and Cordelia came out, carrying an unconscious Angel with them. A loud beeping noise started to ring from the underground lair of the Initiative. "What is that?" Xander yelled. Spike smiled. "It's th' prezzie, mate." 

Ten seconds later, the Scooby Gang watched as the Initiative exploded.

__

Thirty minutes later, Ventura, CA

"Well, we didn't succeed at everything we were supposed to do, but hey, we have one kid!" Demise laughed as he looked back in the car seat at Marius. Misery nodded and began to laugh. "No more Council, and now we have control of one of the strongest beings in the world. I'd say life was pretty good." Demise nodded in agreement and leaned back in his chair. "Well, Mis, he is our kid now. What should we call him?" Misery thought for a moment, then smiled evilly. "He will be the bringer of war and destruction. I think...the best name for him is...Ares." 

__


End file.
